supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Cap
Biography Catherine Cap (born October 2029) is the adoptive daughter of Matthew and Marci Cap. She was born in Paris, France. As an infant, she was placed into foster care along with her vigintuplet siblings, Eclair, Henri, Hugo, Ynés, Chloé, Pierre, Ethan, Noah, Lucas, Louis, Enzo, Camille, Matteo, Marie, Emma, Sylvie, Françoise, André and Suzanne. Appearance She has long golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red beret hat, a navy blue belted skirt, white stockings, a black-and-white striped t-shirt, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes and a blue scarf. Personality Catherine is a polite and well-mannered girl. She is happy and willing to help her mother and father out with any task without any complaint Family Birthday Parties :1st ~ :2nd ~ :3rd ~ :4th ~ :5th ~ Madeline themed party Relationships Matthew Cap - Her father Ashley Cap Violet Cap Ariel Cap Godiva Cap Shinji Cap Eui-Kon Cap Eclair Cap Anton Cap Kun-Sun Cap Shizuka Cap Ahmed Cap Alejandro Cap Arnoldo Cap Amira Cap Aban Cap Bindi Cap Shinji Cap Emma Cap Dennis Cap - she does not appreciate him making fun of her for her French culture or the food the people eat in France Agnes Cap Hitomi Cap Marik Cap Adusa Cap Adika Cap Anubis Cap Cleopatra Cap Marci Cap - Her mother Ethan Cap Kai Cap - she gets along well with her Japanese brother Noah Cap Mako Cap André Cap Françoise Cap - she is very close to her sister and gets along well with her Chikayo Cap - she is very close to her Japanese sister Corey Iconic-Todaro - Her husband Satoshi Cap Mulan Cap Pierre Cap - she gets along well with her brother Mei-Lin Cap Fang Cap Enzo Cap Chloé Cap Hikari Cap - her sister from Japan Moses Cap - her brother from South Africa Matilda Cap Tommie Cap Avril Cap Justin Cap Tepin Cap Ebba Cap Tatu Cap Lena Cap Bernard Cap Gonda Cap Mei-Lin Cap - her sister from China Imogen Iconic-Todaro - Her sister-in-law Kasumi Cap - her sister from Japan Sylvie Cap Suzanne Cap - her biological vigintuplet sister Lucas Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Taco Cap Henna Cap Xochitl Cap Saasa Cap Thora Cap Fidel Cap Jvana Cap Xavier Cap José Cap Manuela Cap Joaquin Cap Kwan Cap Oz Cap Dylan Cap Storm Cap Simón Cap Itzli Cap Olaf Cap - her brother from Norway Hugo Cap Camille Cap Outi Cap Chameleon Cap Myles Iconic-Todaro - Her sister-in-law Shizuka Cap Sakura Cap Yoshi Cap - she comes to his defense whenever Dennis bullies him Louis Cap Joon-ho Cap Jae-hwa Cap Jin Cap Ji Min Cap Jung Cap Ji-Kwong Cap Rico Iconic-Todaro - Her sister-in-law Daisuke Cap Toshio Cap Hiromi Cap Yusake Cap Marisa Iconic-Todaro - Her sister-in-law Marie Cap Ynès Cap Matteo Cap Lucy Iconic-Todaro Tariko Cap Henri Cap Trivia *Her full name is Catherine Coco Cap *She loves the Madeline book series *Her favorite movies are The Aristocats, Madeline, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back), Madeline, Stowaway in the Sky, Beauty and the Beast, Le Ballon rouge, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Her favorite food is pound cake *Her favorite dessert is eclair *For Halloween 2033, she dressed up as Madeline Future She is married to Corey Iconic-Todaro. Category:Children Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:People Category:People from France Category:Girls Category:Wives Category:People born in 2029 Category:People adopted from France Category:Children adopted from France Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children from France Category:Adopted Children Category:Vigintuplets